A traves de tu soplo
by D.I Wilde
Summary: Edward tiene todo lo que un joven de la edad media podría desear, sin embargo, vive atormentado por un terrible pasado; que lo hace ser frio y cruel. Cuando Charlie Swan, desesperado, viene a pedirle trabajo en el castillo, el le ofrece todos los beneficios, a cambio de un pequeño precio: -"Quiero a tu hija".
1. Chapter 1

**A través de tu soplo **

_Capítulo 1: La hija del Siervo_

El verde pasto de las fecundas tierras se agitaba ante la brisa matinal. Eran grandes y vastas, y se extendían a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda de un inmenso castillo. Como cada mañana, Edward Cullen miraba, imponente, desde la torre más alta de este.

Le gustaba admirar todo aquello que le daba riqueza, ver a sus siervos trabajar con la tierra, con el único motivo de servirle a él.

Satisfecho de ver que todos trabajaban con normalidad, se retiró de la ventana, en su interior algo decepcionado por la monotonía. Inglaterra en la edad media podía ser en ocasiones muy aburrida para la gente de la alta sociedad; incluso para su majestad el rey, con quien Edward hablaba frecuentemente en los bailes de gala a los que él y su familia eran invitados.

El gordo no le caía nada bien, pero el increíble talento que tenía Edward para dominar sus emociones, era la razón de mayor peso de su éxito. Era la razón de que tan solo a los veinticinco años de edad, hubiera hecho crecer la fortuna de su padre a tal grado de estar a punto de igualar su poder económico con el del mismísimo rey de Inglaterra. Edward recorrió su enorme alcoba en círculos, con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que aparecía en su rostro al pensar en todo aquello, sin embargo, esa sonrisa nunca llegaba a los ojos. Los ojos aceitunados de Edward permanecían siempre fríos y atormentados.

Se detuvo frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, de marco de oro, y paso los dedos por el lugar donde se reflejaba su rostro. El cabello cobrizo oscuro le llegaba hasta los fornidos hombros, y la capa negra que llevaba puesta le daba un aspecto aún más imponente que de costumbre. Uno de los mejores regalos que le había dado el destino era su tamaño, acorde con su frialdad y el temor que solía inspirar a sus vasallos.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

-Su familia lo espera para tomar el desayuno, mi señor.- Dijo la queda voz de Alfred, su secretario.

Edward ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. Siguió admirando su reflejo.

-Diles que esta mañana no los acompañare. Saldré de cacería.

-Lo haría con gusto, mi señor, pero eso fue lo que le dijo ayer, y me temo que su padre, el honorable señor Carlisle, no aceptara la misma excusa.

Esta vez Edward si se volvió hacia el vasallo, quien había pronunciado el discurso con voz temblorosa. Edward camino hacia el lentamente, acariciando suavemente el mango de la espada. Alfred trago saliva visiblemente.

-Entonces.-Pronuncio con cuidado el señor Feudal.- Le dirás a mi padre que estoy indispuesto. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, Alfred?

-Sí, mi señor.- Dijo el vasallo aliviado, marchándose y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Edward volvió a sonreír para sí satisfecho, y después de esperar unos minutos, tomo su sombrero, con su reluciente pluma roja sobresaliendo de él, tomo su arma y salió de la alcoba hacia la escalera de caracol, que daba al tercer piso del castillo.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que se dirigía al comedor principal; y cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, los rostros de los miembros de su familia se posaron todos en él. Oscar, aun estando lejos, pudo ver como los ojos azules de Esme, su madre, se iluminaban de alegría, y Carlisle sonreía a su vez. Su padre se levantó y le ofreció una silla.

-Creímos que no vendrías hijo…

-No vengo para quedarme, me voy de casería.-Dijo Edward cortante; y comenzó a recorrer el comedor a grandes zancadas, haciendo estruendo con sus botas.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver como su hermano menor Jasper le dedicaba una mirada furibunda. Su esposa Alice, junto a él, le toco el hombro para tranquilizarlo. También vio a su hermana mayor, Rosalíe, tratando de consolar a su madre, que no podía disimular la decepción. El que completaba aquel perfecto cuadro familiar que él estaba desdeñando, era Emmet, el esposo de su hermana mayor, que solía mantenerse al margen en este tipo de conflictos.

-Hijo.- Insistió Carlisle con voz cansada.- Tu hermana Rosalíe y su esposo han venido desde muy lejos solo para vernos. Hace días que no cruzas una palabra con tu madre o conmigo, solo te pido…

-No, yo te pido, padre.- Dijo Edward.- Que no intentes detenerme. No quiero perder el control enfrente de mi madre.

-Hijo.-Pronuncio Esme antes de que Carlisle pudiera replicar.-Por favor, quédate.

Edward miro a Esme, que parecía a punto del llanto; Y por un momento, al recordar el espíritu delicado y débil de su madre, casi cede. Sin embargo, les dedico a todos una educada inclinación de cabeza, y sin más que decir abandono el comedor.

El aire fresco golpeo su rostro y alboroto su cabello al salir a los terrenos del castillo. Podía sentir la brisa que antes solo había contemplado por su ventana.

Un impresionante caballo negro lo esperaba en las inmediaciones del jardín. Su sirviente lo ayudo a subir a él, y dando un certero latigazo al caballo, este salió disparado.

Todos los siervos que trabajaban la Tierra apuraron el paso ante la presencia del señor feudal; que cabalgaba hacia el bosque sin prestar mucha atención a los que se encontraban debajo de él. De repente, muy cerca de allí, sonó un disparo. Edward desenvaino la espada con destreza, y vio a un hombre que se acercaba velozmente con su caballo.

-¡Esta vez si te di un susto de muerte, mi joven amigo!- Dijo el caballero Portos, el jinete.

Edward guardo la espada.

-Lo hiciste.- Afirmo secamente.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Es que nunca piensas dejar esa actitud de vieja frustrada? La vida es buena amigo, el sol brilla, la tierra es fértil, eres rico…

Portos era un caballero andante, y sus fervientes ganas de vivir solían irritar con frecuencia a Edward, pero al menos era tolerable, y el joven Feudal se había abstenido de pegarle un tiro solo por respeto al viejo sentimiento de camaradería que los unía, por su fidelidad con la familia y sobre todo, por su gran destreza.

-¿Hay alguna noticia que deba saber?-Pregunto Edward interrumpiéndolo.

-Hay Edward, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Aún tengo la esperanza de volver a ver la alegría que alguna vez ilumino el rostro de mi camarada.- Comento el caballero negando con la cabeza.- Y en cuanto a la pregunta que me has formulado, solo ha sucedido una cosa, aunque no tiene gran índole ni importancia: hay un campesino nuevo que necesita trabajo, y quiere ofrecerte sus servicios para trabajar en tus tierras, a cambio de vivienda y comida. Al parecer fue despedido recientemente y para desgracia del pobre hombre, su esposa está enferma y tiene tres hijos que alimentar, dos de ellos menores.

-Rechaza su oferta. Un siervo con tales conflictos no me sirve.

-Vamos, camarada, por lo menos muestra algo de compasión por el mundo, ya que te niegas a mostrarla contigo mismo. El hombre del que te hablo es fuerte y honesto, y lucha por su familia, si aún sigues siendo humano accederás a verlo.

Edward estaba a punto de dar su terminante respuesta, cuando una brisa proveniente del bosque le sacudió los cabellos. El señor jamás supo que tenía esa brisa, que lo hizo pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Lo estaré esperando en mi despacho en cuanto el sol se oculte, hazlo venir. Si observo que me puede ser de utilidad, lo hare mmi siervo.

-Yo sabía que recapacitarías, mi camarada. Hasta esta noche.

Y el caballero, con la destreza de un experimentado jinete, comenzó a cabalgar en dirección al castillo. Edward, que no se quedaba atrás, hizo lo propio, saliendo disparado hacia el lindero del bosque.

…

La luna llena se encontraba en su más bello esplendor, con las estrellas haciéndole homenaje, cuando Edward Cullen salió de entre los arboles como un espíritu nocturno en su caballo negro, cargando un siervo degollado, producto del ferviente día de caza.

Al llegar al jardín principal del castillo y dejar el animal y el botín encargados a sus sirvientes, fue a su despacho del primer piso, donde a la puerta lo esperaba un hombre fornido y bronceado de mediana edad que lo saludo con una inclinación.

-Mi señor, Yo soy Charlie Swan y vengo a ofrecerme para ser su siervo; en un contrato, como cualquier otro, donde le ofrezco mis humildes servicios y fidelidad de por vida, a cambio de un techo y alimento para mí y mi familia.

Edward, sin pronunciar una palabra ante la presentación del hombre, abrió la puerta del despacho y entro.

Charlie lo siguió, con el nerviosismo inocultable en su moreno rostro.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que Edward, después de quitarse la capa y sentarse en su sillón de piel, hablo:

Tengo entendido que tienes una esposa enferma, y tres hijos.

-Tengo un muchacho de diecisiete años que posee gran fuerza, una niña pequeña, y un recién nacido.

-¿Y sabes que si les doy sustento a toda tu familia, tu hijo y tu tendrán que trabajar por lo suyo propio, lo de tu esposa, y lo de los dos infantes? Mas aparte las ganancias que debo obtener yo.

-Es algo que se y asumo, no lo defraudare, mi señor.

-Entonces.-Dijo Edward extendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino, tintero y pluma.- Firma el contrato. Ten en cuenta que desde el momento en que lo hagas me debes tu servicio de por vida, a cambio de mi protección. Sin embargo, si no cumples con lo que estás obligado a cumplir desde el momento en que firmes, el precio será caro.

Charlie Swan tomo la pluma con la mano algo temblorosa. Sabia de la fama que tenía Edward Cullen, pero le quedaba otra alternativa. Trabajaría día y noche. No podía permitir que su esposa Renne y sus pequeños pasaran hambre un día más.

Una vez firmado y sin más que decir, ambos se retiraron; cada cual a su mundo tan injustamente distinto, y separado por una línea tan fina.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se encontraba en su despacho tocando una lúgubre pieza musical. Era temprano y la luz del sol se filtraba por el ventanal de piedra. Al concluir la tonadilla con una nota aguda, El señor volvió a sentir la misma encantadora brisa del día anterior, la misma que lo hizo caminar hacia el ventanal para sentirla completamente. La vista que se apreciaba desde allí era la de un prado adornado con pasto verde y flores de diversos colores; pero esta vez, lo que lo dejo pasmado no fue la belleza de las flores, ni el cielo azul, porque estaba viendo al más hermoso ángel del universo, algo que solo unos ojos como los de el mismo eran dignos de ver.

Acercándose más al marco, pudo apreciar mejor a la pequeña niña. Su edad estaría entre los ocho o nueve años, su cabello era similar al oro oscuro, sus ojos hacían juego perfectamente con el pasto, y su carita era la cosa más adorable que hubiese visto en toda la vida. El pequeño ángel saltaba y jugaba con las flores mientras la brisa agitaba su cabello…

Ese rostro lo había visto antes, en alguna parte, era tan parecido al de…

Ni siquiera llego a pensarlo.

Sucedió lo que desde hace meses había logrado evitar. Un grito de coraje salió de la garganta de Edward y sus brazos volcaron el escritorio de madera fina en un estruendo desgarrador. Todo quedo desperdigado por el suelo.

Alguien entro por la puerta. Era Alfred; que parecía muy asustado.

-¿Le sucede algo, mi señor? –Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Oscar, respirando erráticamente, fue hacia su criado y lo tomo del cuello, Lo arrastro hacia la ventana con tanta brusquedad que el pobre, no estuvo lejos de desmayarse.

-¿Quién es esa niña?- Dijo fríamente, soltando un poco el agarre para permitirle hablar.

-Esa es la hija del recién llegado siervo, Charlie Swan, mi señor. El nombre de la pequeña es Isabella. Isabella Swan– Dijo Alfred a punto de sofocarse.

Edward lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, respirando dificultosamente.

-Manda a llamar a Charlie Swan. Lo quiero en mi presencia esta misma tarde.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras casi ferozmente, salió del despacho, cerrando de un portazo.

…

En una sala privada del castillo, a la hora del crepúsculo, Edward Cullen recorría el espacio en círculos.

La doble puerta se abrió y por ella entro Charlie, escoltado por dos guardias. El campesino se encontraba sucio y acalorado por la larga jornada. Edward hizo que se retiraran los guardias, lo invito a sentarse en uno de los impecables sofás y le ofreció un vaso de agua. El hombre desentonaba completamente con el ambiente; y su rostro era de preocupación, solo calmada por la seguridad en sí mismo de que tanto el cómo su hijo habían realizado bien su trabajo, y el lamentable aspecto del siervo era la prueba de ello.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado, mi señor? ¿Acaso he hecho algo que no sea de su agrado?

-Todo lo contrario Charlie. Tú y tu hijo han trabajado maravillosamente, y por lo mismo, estas aquí para escuchar algo que quiero proponerte.

Charlie no hablo, así que Edward, con una sonrisa extraña, continúo.

-En vista de las condiciones en las que se encuentra tu familia, y la enfermedad terminal de tu esposa, les permitiré trabajar, a ti y a tu hijo, solo media jornada diaria, para que puedas cuidar de ella, y hare que mi médico personal le haga una vista.

El rostro del siervo se ilumino repentinamente, como si le acabara de ocurrir el mayor de los milagros, pero después, una pequeña sombra de duda se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Gracias, mi señor, gracias…yo…, pero usted dijo que tenía un trato que proponerme…Entones… ¿cuál es el precio?- Tartamudeo el señor Swan, ebrio de alegría y a la vez, de miedo ante lo que escucharía.

Se imaginó muchas cosas, pero jamás pensó que su señor fuera a pronunciar algo como lo siguiente:

-Quiero a tu hija.


	2. Chapter 2: La tormenta y los Angeles

_**Capítulo 2: La Tormenta y los Ángeles**_

* * *

><p>En los terrenos del señor feudal, había muchas casitas de madera, donde los siervos descansaban, dormían y comían al final de cada jornada, y donde las mujeres de los siervos cuidaban de los niños.<p>

Entre todas estas se veía una especialmente pobre. En ella descansaba una mujer llamada Renne, una campesina que alguna vez había poseído gran belleza, ahora deteriorada por su enfermedad. A un costado de esta pobre pero feliz mujer, descansaba un bebe cuidadosamente arropado, y al otro costado, la más hermosa niña que este mundo hubiera visto hasta ahora.

Estas tres personas eran custodiadas por un adormilado y sucio joven de tez morena, que hacia todos los esfuerzos posibles por no dormirse.

Esa pobre casita y esas tres personas que yacían en ella, era todo lo que ocupaba la mente de Charlie Swan cuando escucho al señor feudal pronunciar tales palabras. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en su pequeña niña, su pequeña Isabella…no podía ser.

-Jamás.-Dijo el siervo levantándose repentinamente.- No, ¡No! Jamás. ¿Está usted loco? Es mi niña No tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué querría usted a una simple niña…?

Mientras el siervo caminaba por toda la estancia pronunciando estas palabras, el señor feudal se había quedado inmóvil. Su fatal sonrisa no desaparecía.

-El trato es muy fácil, Charlie. Tú me das a tu hija y yo te resuelvo tu vida entera. Solo imagínalo. Con todos los beneficios que te puedo dar yo, todas tus preocupaciones quedarían resueltas.

El señor feudal se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el amplio espacio, impasible, mientras sostenía cuidadosamente una copa de vino en su mano. Continúo hablando:

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes toda la razón. Lo que yo te ofrezco es demasiado poco en comparación con lo que te estoy pidiendo; así que, acrecentare mi oferta. Solo recuerda que al aceptarla, estarás renunciando completamente a tu hija, y deberás entregármela inmediatamente. -El señor Feudal hizo una pausa para tomar, delicadamente, un sorbo de vino.- Les daré a ti y a tu familia una de mis casas de campo. La más cercana de ellas se encuentra a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Le asignare a tu esposa un médico personal, y dos enfermeras que se turnaran para prestarle servicio y cuidado mientras tú realizas tu trabajo. Además, asegurare la educación de tus hijos…

El señor Feudal se vio repentinamente interrumpido. Todo paso muy rápido. Un momento antes, él hablaba tranquilamente, y al siguiente, la copa de vino estaba hecha añicos en el suelo.

Charlie Swan, movido por la rabia, había dado un certero manotazo a la copa de su señor, y lo que hizo al momento siguiente, fue algo que ni el más rudo caballero de toda Inglaterra se hubiera atrevido a hacer: Escupirle en la cara al gran Edward Cullen.

El señor Feudal, con esa misma impasibilidad que tanto irritaba a su siervo, saco un fino pañuelo de su camisa y se limpió el rostro.

-Jamás.- Dijo Charlie Swan, con el rostro rojo de la cólera, que se marcaba aún más después de todas esas horas bajo el implacable sol.- Ni por todo el dinero del mundo entregaría a mi hija, menos a una persona tan despreciable como usted. Haga lo que quiera.

Dicho esto, el siervo se dio media vuelta, caminando con grandes zancadas para salir de la estancia. Ya retirados los últimos restos de saliva que el siervo le había escupido, el señor feudal sonrió, con esa cruel sonrisa suya, y dijo:

-Debiste aceptar mi oferta Charlie. Realmente debiste hacerlo. ¿Ves esa copa que acabas de destruir? ¿Ves cómo se esparce el vino rojo de ella, cual sangre de un inocente? Así justamente, como esa copa, es como terminaran tú y tu familia. Así se derramara la sangre de cualquiera que se interponga en el camino que yo recorro para llegar a mis deseos; y mientras tú y tu familia yacen como esa copa, ¡yo tendré a Isabella!

Charlie Swan, pese a la amenaza, no se había detenido. Algo que le sorprendió sobremanera fue que los guardias, que lo habían escoltado, no trataran de retenerlo. Él sabía que su buena suerte no duraría mucho. Algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Entonces tomo una determinación. Sacaría a su esposa y a sus hijos de ahí esa misma noche, los llevaría a las montañas del norte, y se esconderían unos días antes de decidir a qué ciudad podrían trasladarse.

Reneé era fuerte, ella aguantaría, lo lograría.

Charlie Swan salió al jardín y se encamino a la pequeña aldea de miserables casas de madera. Una emoción a la que ya estaba acostumbrado lo invadió por completo: el miedo.

...

El señor Feudal, pese a su arrebato, se encontraba de un humor excelente. Tanto era así, que esa noche mando a preparar un festín exquisito en el gran salón, y el mismo llamo a mandar a toda su familia para una tranquila cena. Las velas de los candelabros titilaban de modo siniestro y parecían darle vida a las majestuosas estatuas que rodeaban la estancia.

El motivo de la felicidad de Edward no era otro más que este: debido a que la rotunda negativa de Charlie Swan no dejaba lugar a dudas, tenía el camino libre para hacer las cosas a su manera. Lo haría esa misma noche.

El inusual comportamiento de Edward desconcertó tanto a su familia, que gran parte de la conversación en la elegante velada, consistió en esto:

-¿A que le debemos la ocasión, hijo mío, para que hayas decidido tener con nosotros tan grato detalle?- Pregunto Carlisle.

-Me he dado cuenta que estos últimos tiempos,- Comenzó a decir Edward, con una sonrisa que, como era habitual, se limitaba a permanecer en los labios. En los ojos el mismo tormento de siempre. -, he estado muy distante con todos ustedes; y quiero…disculparme por ello. De verdad intento restaurarme, pero es difícil, a pesar de los años, no se imaginan cuánto.

Después de este exquisito y conmovedor discurso, su madre, tal y como Edward preveía que hiciera, se levantó de su asiento, con su precioso vestido dorado incrustado de diamantes tintineando con la luz de las velas, y sus preciosos ojos húmedos. Esme se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo tierna y delicadamente, como una moderada dama. Antes de que ambos regresaran a su respectivo lugar, Edward beso su mano.

Después de esta conmovedora muestra de cariño, la cena y la conversación entre sus padres, sus dos hermanos y sus dos cuñados, fluyo animadamente, como un rio caudaloso.

Más tarde, el señor Feudal, al asegurarse de que nadie en la mesa le prestaba atención, le hizo una seña Alfred. El criado estuvo allí al punto, y Edward le susurró al oído, discretamente:

-Envía a uno de mis guardias a que vigile de cerca la casa de Charlie Swan, y que diez de mis hombres se mantengan cerca de la aldea, alertas. Yo estaré allá a la media noche para darles órdenes, pero entre tanto quiero que me informes de cualquier acción…inusual que notes en Charlie Swan. ¿Has entendido?

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

...

La luz se había esfumado casi por completo y una ligera llovizna caía del cielo cuando Charlie entro a la pequeña y destartalada cabaña de madera. Casi como si fuera un sexto sentido, Renne salió del sopor en cuanto sintió cerca la presencia de su marido, y abrió sus hermosos ojos, acongojados por el malestar de la enfermedad. Aun con todo el sufrimiento e incomodidades, Reneé no dejo de recibirlo con una dulce sonrisa y un poco más de brillo en los ojos.

-Te ves tan cansado Charlie.- Dijo Reneé con voz ronca.- Si pudiera ser de más utilidad…

-No vuelvas a decir eso.- La interrumpió Charlie dulcemente.- Tu eres todo para mí.

Se acercó y beso la frente de su esposa. Luego a su pequeño bebe Benjamín. Y por último, acaricio la cabeza de su hermosa Isabella, que dormía plácidamente.

-¿Confías en mí, querida?- Pregunto el siervo mirando a su esposa a los ojos.

-Con mi vida.- Respondió esta.

-Jacob.- Llamo Charlie a su hijo mayor.- Comienza a empacar todas nuestras posesiones ahora mismo. Nos vamos esta noche. Iremos al norte.

Su esposa y su hijo lo miraron sin poder creerlo, a lo que el jefe de familia repuso:

-Corremos un grave peligro, no hay tiempo ahora para explicaciones, pero prometo dárselas en cuanto los ponga a salvo, debemos abandonar las tierras esta misma noche.

...

Lo que Charlie Swan no sabía, es que por una de las aberturas de la madera, uno de los hombres de Edward miraba sin ser visto, y escuchaba sin ser escuchado. En cuanto obtuvo esta información, salió disparado bajo la lluvia que aumentaba de intensidad, para dar nota a su señor de cuanto había oído.

...

Un par de horas después de que Edward le diera a Alfred las mencionadas instrucciones, este se le acerco en el momento que más creyó oportuno, cuando las tres parejas se levantaron a bailar en el salón debajo de los candelabros tintineantes, al son de una tranquila pieza que Edward Cullen interpretaba en el enorme piano.

La melodía que sonaba en la estancia ceso repentinamente, e hizo eco en los muros.

El señor Feudal se levantó de su asiento.

-Me temo que debo retirarme ahora.

-¿Es preciso, hijo mío?- Pregunto Esme melancólica.

-Si madre, es preciso.- Contesto Edward, todo tranquilidad y elegancia, a pesar de que la rabia lo consumía por dentro.

El señor Feudal abandono el salón, sin despedirse (cosa rara) con la característica inclinación de cabeza, con la que se solía despedir cualquier caballero de su índole.

...

Lo que había comenzado como una fresca y tranquila llovizna, se había convertido en una arrasadora tormenta cuando el señor Feudal salió cabalgando de los jardines del castillo hacia las tierras, en dirección norte. Diez hombres lo precedían en su camino, todos en sus caballos negros, como un ejército nocturno. Un ejército en persecución de una pequeña damita. Las antorchas de todos ellos habían sido apagadas por el frio viento y la lluvia que caía a cantaros. Corrían a ciegas en la cruel noche. Edward sabía que con ese clima sus víctimas no llegarían lejos; y la idea lo llenaba de gozo.

No habían transcurrido veinte minutos cuando vislumbraron tres siluetas. Una de ellas yacía en la hierba, las otras dos a sus costados. Al acercarse más, también logro distinguir otra figura más pequeña, sin duda la de Isabella. Pensar pensar en ese pequeño cuerpo expuesto a tales temples, lo volvía loco. Dio un fuerte latigazo al pobre caballo y este corrió más rápido.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el señor feudal fue directamente con la niña, que lloraba desconsolada, y con un ágil movimiento la subió al caballo. Se aseguró de tenerla bien sujeta y, una vez hecho esto, grito a sus hombres las siguientes órdenes:

-¡Volvemos al castillo, traigan a todos los demás, en calidad de prisioneros!

-¡Hay un bebe aquí mi señor, y una dama inconsciente!- Grito un soldado joven.

-Lo sé, Arthur. –Dijo El señor feudal antes de comenzar a desandar el camino.

Lo último que escucho antes de alejarse para dejar trabajar a sus hombres, fue el grito impotente de Charlie Swan.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! ¡No! ¡Te daré lo que quieras! ¡Lo que quieras pero devuélveme a mi hija!

...

En cuanto las dobles puertas principales del castillo se cerraron detrás de Edward, todo fue tranquilidad y silencio. Como si tal tormenta jamás hubiera tenido lugar. La pequeña había llorado desconsolada todo el camino, hasta desmayarse.

Edward recorrió el largo camino hasta su habitación, la más alta y apartada de todas. Al llegar allí, deposito a Isabella en brazos.

Se veía tan Angelical así dormida; era una princesa envuelta en harapos húmedos. La cubrió con sus propias sabanas y pasó los dedos por sus parpados, por sus mejillas, por sus labios…Edward acerco tanto su cara a ellos que se rozaron, y sintió la cálida respiración de la niña, el olor tenía un parecido abrumador con el de…

El señor feudal bloqueo su mente de inmediato y se dispuso a retirarse para resolver lo que aún estaba inconcluso.

...

Enfrente de la entrada principal estaban Charlie Swan y su hijo mayor, ambos esposados de brazos y piernas. Arthur, el guardia más joven, cargaba en brazos a el pequeño bebe y uno de sus hombres sostenía en brazos a una mujer con el rastro de una belleza perdida.

La razón por la que los dos hombres esposados mantenían el silencio se notaba a simple vista: A ambos les sangraba la nariz y la mandíbula, causa de los golpes que sus hombres se habían visto obligados a asestarles.

Después de pensar un momento, paseándose por el espacio como si estuviera solo, Edward hablo:

-Quiero que llevan a estos prisioneros al calabozo más profundo y apartado de este castillo; donde jamás nadie sepa de su existencia.

Cuando sus hombres comenzaron a acatar la orden, Edward grito:

-¡No os he terminado de hablar!- La voz retumbo e hizo eco en las altas paredes.

Todos se quedaron quietos. El señor feudal prosiguió:

-Dejad al bebe al cuidado de quien sea, y que lo llevan con mi madre en cuanto esta despierte; diciéndole de mi parte que venga a mí para que yo le explique todo…En cuanto a la dama enferma…

-Está muerta, mi señor.- Lo interrumpió el vasallo que se encontraba junto a Arthur; el que sostenía a Reneé.

Charlie soltó un bramido, que fue acallado inmediatamente con un golpe en el rostro.

-Entonces…denle cristiana sepultura junto a la tumba de Elizabeth.- Sentencio Edward.- Y todos ustedes que están aquí; escúchenme con atención, si alguna palabra de todo esto llega a saberse, lo pagaran, no con su propia cabeza, si no con las de sus hijos, esposas y familiares.

-¿Por qué deberían pagar ellos, en el caso, si no tienen culpa alguna?

Al terminar Arthur de pronunciar esto, todos, sin excepción, lo miraron como se mira a un hombre camino a la horca.

-Porque hay cosas peores que morir, pequeño Arthur.- Respondió Edward impasible.- Morir es muy fácil; pero ser el que se queda…es la peor tortura que hay en el mundo, la más grande desesperación ¿No es así, Charlie? – Miro con sorna al prisionero, que se retorcía en los brazos del guardia, con los ojos echando fuego.

El señor feudal se retiró soltando una burlona y amarga carcajada, que se fusiono con los alaridos de Charlie y Jacob Swan, mientras eran arrastrados a su eterno tormento.

...

Edward había sentido tanta expectación en toda su vida. Ese pequeño Ángel era suyo. Completamente suyo.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, esperando encontrarla tan profundamente dormida como la había dejado, pero lo que vio y escucho, lo desmintieron.

La pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente en medio de la enorme cama, abrazada a una almohada como único consuelo.

-Quiero a mi mama. Quiero a mi mama.- Se lamentaba Isabella.

-Tranquila pequeña.- Dijo Edward quitando la estorbosa almohada de en medio y abrazando su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Dónde está mi mami y mi papi?- Pregunto la niña mirando al hombre que la sostenía. Los ojos de ella un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de todo esto, pequeña Bella?

-Me llamo Isabella.- Lloro la niña.

-Pero no tendrás inconveniente en que to te llame así, ¿Verdad? Solo yo puedo hacerlo, solo yo lo hare. – Dijo mientras acariciaba el estómago de la niña. Metió el dedo en su pequeño ombligo y comenzó a moverlo, causándole cosquillas.

La niña rio desesperadamente.

-Sí, si ¡Sí!- Dijo la pequeña. Edward también rio.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué recuerdas?

-Mi papi nos llevó fuera de nuestra casita. Hacía mucho frio y no podía ver nada. Mi mami me tomaba de la mano y me cubría con su capa, pero después ella se cayó y mi papi y mi hermano se asustaron mucho, y yo también me asuste. Luego llego usted y cerré los ojos cuando estaba encima del caballo, porque tenía mucho miedo, y luego desperté aquí solita.

Al terminar su historia, la pequeña volvía a tener lágrimas en las mejillas, que Edward limpio con besos.

-Tu mama tenía una enfermedad muy grave, mi pequeña Bella. Así que para que no sufriera más, ella se ha convertido en un Ángel, y aunque tú no puedes verla, ella te mira desde el cielo.

-¿Cunado voy a volver a verla?

-No podrás.

La niña gimoteo.

-¿Y mi papi? ¿Y mis hermanitos?

-Tu papa se ha ido a trabajar lejos y te ha dejado a mi cuidado. Quizá tampoco vuelvas a verlos.

La niña se echó a llorar de nuevo, soltando pequeños y conmovedores lamentos. Sus lloros hacían que Edward la deseara todavía más.

-Pero ya que él no está, pequeña Bella, debes obedecerme en todo lo que yo te diga.

La niña asintió entre llantos, mientras Edward comenzaba a despojarla de sus harapos.

-Te he preparado un baño caliente. No quiero que te enfermes.

-Mi mami dice que no es bueno que un hombre me vea así, porque…

-Shhhh.- Dijo Edward poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.- Tu madre tenía mucha razón, pero conmigo todo es diferente. Un hombre no puede verte así jamás, solo yo. ¿Entiendes Bella?

-Si.- Contesto la niña sonrojándose; mientras Edward la llevaba en vilo, desnuda, hacia el lujoso baño.

La niña se distrajo un poco de su tristeza con el agua. La manera en que ella jugaba era como la de cualquier inocente niña; pero la manera en la que Edward la tocaba no era, decididamente, la manera en la que se toca a una niña.

Ella era demasiado joven para darse cuenta.

Edward miraba y tocaba la frágil figura de la pequeña. La disfrutaría muchísimo cuando creciera. Los pechos prometían ser redondos y del tamaño justo, la cintura se ensancharía, el lugar por el que entraría al que seguro seria el paraíso…

Pero sabía que para eso, tendría que esperar.

Llevo a la pequeña Bella a la cama, y susurro una canción en su oído hasta que cayó dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por leer hasta aquí.<strong>


End file.
